Booming thunders
by somethinghazel
Summary: Sakuno was afraid of thunder. Well, not just afraid. She was terrified of thunder. What would happen when the thunder approaches and she was alone? Will anyone come and comfort her? Read and find out. One-shot...


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POT**

**BOOMING THUNDERS BY VINTAGE SMILES**

The clouds were dark, and the rain was threatening to fall. But never the less, their P.E teacher insisted to play volleyball inside the gymnasium. Sakuno was on their third year of middle school. Nothing has change except for the fact that her senpai-tachi had all graduated and attending Sheishun high. But still, she was sure that they would join them for next year.

She was feeling kind of nervous with no reason at all. As usual, her clumsiness took place in the cafeteria which caused a little commotion and made her late. When she arrived at the girls locker room, it was empty. Indicating that she was super late in her class. She quickly opened her locker and dug for her sports attire. She quickly unbuttoned her blouse without checking if the windows and doors were locked.

Ryoma's teacher asked him to find a certain clumsy brunette. The teacher was kind of worried about Sakuno, cause she wasn't tardy on her classes without any valid reasons and because she was a very diligent student. Not wanting to be impolite, he complied. He checked their classrooms but she was nowhere to be found. Next, he decided to look at the girls changing rooms.

Unluckily for Sakuno but luckily for him. She left the doors a little opened. He noticed it and peeked to see if she was there. He had no intentions to check up on girls changing but he saw a girl changing. She was already wearing her P.E shorts but she still wasn't wearing her shirt, only to leave her with her bra.

Ryoma knew that he should close the door and walk away. But he just can't take his eyes off her! Her creamy thighs plus her slender figure that was only in display for him, ONLY FOR HIM! Was such a pleasant sight. Only did he realized that the girl he saw was in braids and it was Sakuno. He was also kind of pissed cause she was undressing with the doors unlocked. What if there was some pervert who was peeking and checking her out? Well, there is...( Ryoma: Hey! Who is the pervert you're referring to?) She was finished dressing and was about to go out. He noticed this so he quickly went away and positioned himself far away from the door but still near enough for Sakuno to see him when she comes out.

"R-yoma-kun!" yes, she still stutters. Well, Ryoma is Ryoma! And he had this overwhelming aura that would made you want to hide from him. Not because he's scary but he's just intimidating specially when he looks at you with his gorgeous amber eyes.

"Hn" he muttered, trying to hide his dirty thoughts that was screaming inside his head. Tsk, tsk... Naughty Ryoma...

"W-what are y-you doing here?" she asked cutely.

Sakuno Ryuzaki was more beautiful now that she grew a little bit. She also grew taller but so is Ryoma. And as Ryoma saw earlier, she also had developed a nice figure from her petite body when she was younger. She was beautiful, a definite stunner but one of the things that made her more beautiful was that she wasn't even aware of her good looks. But still, old habits die hard as she was still wearing her hair in braids but she still doesn't fail to look so cute in it. And she still likes Ryoma, her long time crush but still afraid to confess. Many boys fantasized her but to no avail, Ryoma was one of the reasons why other guys were scared to approach the meek girl. One devilish glare at them and they would all go running away.

Ryoma Echizen on the other hand, also grew to be more handsome. He grew taller and taller thanks to Inui's menu plan. His fan club also increased in number and of course Tomoka Osakada was still the president. And as Seigaku's pillar of support, he became the captain of the tennis team. And since he came back after winning several matches in US Open, Wimbledon, and Australian Open. He was unaware that he sort of developed some feelings for a certain brunette. Well, people in their school knew that they were a thing where in fact there was nothing between them. They all know that they like each other except for the two of them. Weird, huh?

Okay, back to present.

"Sensei asked me to find you cause you were late" he said nonchalantly.

"A-ah. I'm s-sorry to bother you" she shyly apologized.

"Betsuni, Ike zou" he said and started to walk away.

"H-hai" the timid girl replied and started following him.

When they arrived at the gym, their other classmates had finished their warm ups and was now playing volleyball. Their P.E teacher was approaching them.

"Sakuno. Where were you? You were tardy for thirty minutes!" her teacher lectured.

"H-ai, Gomen sensei" she meekly said.

"Okay, but you have to do your warm up first" her sensei said.

"Hai" she said.

"Echizen, you could start playing now"

"Hn" he simply said.

After a while, Sakuno was starting to play with her classmates but still she wasn't really the sports person and she can't play well. One of her boy classmates who had a secret admiration for her approached her.

"Sakuno-san, Do you want me to teach you?"

"A-ano. Yes, thank you" She said. Well, she has no choice but to seek help cause she would fail her physical education subject!

The boy smiled secretly and started approaching her. "You have to fold your hands like this" he held her soft hands and started to form it like how you should when you play volleyball.

In a distance, a pair of amber eyes were glaring at them. 'kuso! Why is she letting other's to touch her?' he asked mentally. The boy who was helping her was now touching her arms and was teaching her how to form her arms. Which made Ryoma's blood boil all the more.

After their class the other students was dismissed and started hitting the showers. But as Sakuno's consequence for her tardiness, she has to stay and picked up the used balls and put in their respective places. She was dripping with sweat due to all the running and everything.

Ryoma, as the captain of the tennis team observe his team mates. His team was the best in their region. Inui would sometimes dropped by and give them hard trainings plus that horrid juice. But thanks to him, it paid well as they won the previous nationals. The other regulars also visits and they would always pester him and ask him to graduate already so he could be with them again. He noticed the sun setting, indicating that he should dismissed the tennis practice. But still he made them run their last laps before going home. He headed to report to their Coach, Ryuzaki Sumire the respected old lady and Sakuno's grandmother.

"Coach, practice are over" he informed.

"Hn. very good." She said.

"Ano, Ryoma. Could you take Sakuno home? There's a staff meeting that I need to attend and it's getting kind of dark. I don't want her to walk in the streets alone" she said.

"Yes Coach" and with that he headed to find Sakuno, again.

"Huh! Yokatta! I'm finished!" she happily cheered. She looked around and was satisfied to see the gymnasium sparkling clean.

She was dripping with sweat when she finished, she headed to the shower room for girls. The sun was already setting and she needed to get home already before it gets dark. Once again, when she entered, it was empty. So she started undressing and jump into the showers. The warm water pouring against her skin felt nice. She used her favorite strawberry scented shampoo with its matching soap. After she stepped out, she clad a towel around her not taking the time to dry herself. That's when she noticed that it was raining heavily and then a horrid sound that she loathed so much boomed. She stood frozen in her tracks with wide eyes. And then it stroked again and this time the lights went out with it. She could feel her heavy tears pouring on her wet cheeks. She covered her ears with her hands. Her knees felt like jelly and it couldn't take it anymore. She sat there on the floor, soaking wet and only clad in a towel.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Oka-chan? Whey ay we goin?" A three-year old Sakuno asked her mother.**_

_**"It's a surprise, honey" her beautiful mother touched her cheeks.**_

_**"Owkay" she smiled cheekily.**_

_**"Are you happy My princess?" her loving father asked her.**_

_**"Of couwse! I got oka-chan and otou-chan! What could I wish foy?" she gleefully cheered which her parents replied with a hearty laugh.**_

_**They were driving to her grandmother's house in the province, where they will spend their night. Sakuno, her mom and her dad.**_

_**Then suddenly it rained so hard that her dad was having a difficult time driving. And the rain came with thunders, booming thunders. She was afraid of the thunder ever since she could remember. She tugged her mother's arm. **_

_**"Oka-chan, I'm scwared" she could feel the tears coming.**_

_**Her mom hugged her and stroked her hair then shushed her, "Don't be scared, mommy is here. I won't leave you" she whispered against her hair. The little girl nodded and snuggled closer to her mom. **_

_**As the signal turned green, his father droved further into an intersection when another car bumped into them and CRASH! She was the only one who survived the accident. That was when she gotten more afraid of the thunder, because it reminds her of that horrible accident that took her parents lives.**_

_**END of flashback**_

Ryoma was walking around the school trying to find Sakuno cause she was neither in the gym nor their classroom. So again he decided to check on the locker/shower room. It was already kind of dark. And he also noticed that the lights in the corridors were unlit. And it was raining and he wondered if she was already home. When he arrived at the said room, he didn't want to take the chance and saw someone changing again so this time he knocked. *_knock* *knock* *knock*... _but there was no response. So he thought that it would be safe to check if it was unlocked. He twisted the knob and it opened. He could not see any light coming from the inside so he thought there was no one there. Or so he thought...

He saw Sakuno only clad in a towel and is soaking wet which was obvious cause she just went from her shower. Her long hair was unbounded and dripping. He blushed, good thing there was no light so it wasn't visible. But what was weird was that she wasn't blushing madly and haven't told him to get out or something. Instead, she was sitting on the floor with her hands covering her ears from the sound of thunders and she was trembling and crying?

He approached her and stand across her. "Hey, You alright?" he asked her with his husky voice.

Sakuno looked up and saw Ryoma-kun, her savior. And her face was very heart breaking with her wide eyes displaying tears._ *BOOM*_! And the next thing she knew, she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

Ryoma froze at his position, Sakuno was wet making him also wet and hugging him and is only wearing a towel for Pete's Sake! He didn't know how to react. He wrapped his hands around her. She was trembling. And he wanted to take away all her fears and protect her. "Are you scared of thunder?" he asked the most obvious thing.

She nodded in his arms, she was barely touching the floor. He stroked her hair and hushed her, "Don't be scared, I'm here. I won't leave you" he whispered in her ear. In return she nodded like a little child. Ryoma was lost in her sweet scent and he didn't know why but his heart was pounding. And he just wanted to hug her and never let go.

After 10 minutes, Sakuno seemed to relax since it wasn't lightning anymore. She rested her hands in his hair, caressing it. It was soft, like she thought. And Ryoma thought that it felt nice.

After he said those comforting words, a sudden wave of safety swept through her. She was still scared of it but she thought it would be bearable if he was there with her. Then the thunder stroke again then she unintentionally clutched her hands and pulled his hair causing him to wince in pain, "Ittai" he said with his husky voice.

"G-g-gg-om-en" she stuttered.

"betsuni" he muttered.

She slowly parted from him and look straight into his eyes. Even though it was dark, her eyesight already adjusted. He removed the stray hair that was covering her face. And held her face in his large calloused hands. And wiped the tears on her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" he breathily said.

She nodded.

"I think the rain stopped already, and I should get you home" he added.

"And, I think you have to put some decent clothes" he smirked, and this time she blushed as she realized what she was wearing. "G-g-gom-en-a-zai" she softly muttered as she parted away from him. He reluctantly let go of her slowly and gently.

He didn't know if he should stay or what. But it would be rude to be in the same room with a changing girl, right? He was heading to the door when Sakuno tugged the back of his shirt, still in a towel.

"C-c-coul-d you s-stay?" she stuttered.

Well, guess it was his lucky day. So he stayed. He was staring inwardly at her which caused her to be uncomfortable, "A-ano, C-could y-you t-turn around" she meekly said.

He smirked at her before turning around, gathering every ounce of his willpower not to pounce on her and do naughty things that has been on his mind for a while. Being a keen observer and a prodigy he was, he heard every movement she was making which was such a distraction to keep him still in his place knowing that she was changing and all. But of course everything's about timing, so he won't take advantage of her during this kind of times.

She was really nervous and afraid. Afraid, because of the thunders and lightning that was still threatening to strike. And nervous, because she was dressing herself with Ryoma in the same room. It was mixed emotions, what she was feeling. She didn't understand it herself. She was happy to be with her prince. And afraid of what the outcome would be. Would the next days be like the others? Would he ignore her? Be cold towards her? She didn't know.

After she was done changing, she walked towards him, "A-ano, I'm done" she weekly said. They walked together from the corridors of the changing rooms to the exit of their school. It was already dark for it was around 6 to 7 in the evening. The rain was about to end as it was only droplets of water. A sudden wind blew against them which sent Sakuno to shiver from the coldness of the night.

He felt her fragile body shiver beside him so he took off his jersey jacket and hand it over to her, "Wear this" he said, well more like commanded.

"W-what a-about you?" She shyly asked.

He smirked sexily, "Your body would keep me warm" he said.

She didn't understand it first until, "Eepp!" she squeaked, as he took her arms and carried her, piggy back style.

She blushed a hundred shade of crimson, "R-r-yoma-kun! I c-an walk" she wiggled her legs.

He jumped and repositioned his hold on her, "We could do this the easy way or the hard way" he said.

She didn't respond knowing that she can't say no to Ryoma. He noticed her sudden silence and took it as his affirmation and started walking towards her home.

After a moment of walking, her hold onto him was tight and she wasn't speaking so he realized that she was sleeping from all the crying she did. She wasn't heavy and her body felt so delicate, so he really felt the need to protect her from anything. He finally sited her house and when they arrived, her grandmother was already outside their house waiting for her.

"Oh my, There you are" Ryuzaki Sumire sighed in relief.

"Hn"

"I was so worried, I came back home immediately after the rain started to pour. She's afraid of thunder you know" she noticed Sakuno sleeping.

"We waited until the rain stopped" he said.

"I see, Could you bring her to her room?"

"Sure" he said.

He carried her to her room and her grandmother switched on the lights and went away saying that she would go and prepare something. He laid her to her twin-sized bed and kneeled beside. Her hair was still unbounded cause she didn't have the time to braid it a while ago. And it was scattered all over her face so he tugged it away. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the chilly wind awhile ago and her pinkish lips were invitingly open. He stared at her and his stomach was doing some somersaults. She was beautiful. He was so attracted and attached to her. Why? He wasn't sure. She wasn't like any other girls, he had thousands of fan girls but for him all he needed was this fan girl to cheer for him always.

That was when Sumire entered the picture again.

"Ryoma, thank you for bringing her home" the old lady said.

"hn" he muttered.

"It's getting late. You should go home" Sumire said.

"I think so too" he said and walked past his coach.

The next day, Sakuno got up and spent the whole afternoon remembering their time last night.

She was totally grateful for what he's done and she doesn't know how to thank or repay him for that. She remembered how he held her and whisper comforting words into her ear. She blushed as she recalled only being clad in a towel. She never felt so embarrassed in her life.

She thought of calling him to thank him but it would be impolite so she thought of just thanking him in person. So she had decided to go to his house later.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was having a hard time to get a certain brunette out of his mind.

Well, She was often the subject in his mind before but since yesterday she barely left it.

He figured that he had feelings for her.

Feelings that he would only feel for her.

Feelings that he needed to satiate.

Man, He need a warm bath!

Later that evening, Sakuno was outside the Echizen's residence, trying hard to ring the doorbell. She was really nervous but she somehow felt the need to thank him personally. She raised her finger and with bated breath, she rang the door bell...

After what felt like years, a lady with a gentle voice answered... "Who's there?" she asked.

"A-no, It's Ryu-zaki Sakuno... I'm a classmate of Ryoma-kun" She meekly answered.

"Oh!.. Come in" Rinko Echizen, Ryoma's mom ushered her in.

"Arigatou" she muttered.

Rinko led her to the living room and offered her a seat. "You said you're Ryuzaki?" Rinko asked and Sakuno nodded.

"Are you Sumire-san's Granddaughter?" she asked again.

"Hai, I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno-desu" She gave a small but polite bow.

"Do you mind if I call you Sakuno?" Rinko asked. Well, She really like Sakuno the moment she saw her. She always wanted a daughter.

"Iie, It's okay" Sakuno smiled sweetly.

"By the way, Why are you here?" Rinko gently said.

"E-to... I just wanted to say something to him" she sweetly answered.

"Is that so?- Oh my! The food!" Rinko suddenly remembered that she was cooking something so she quickly ran into the kitchen...

Sakuno was just helplessly looking at Rinko as she disappeared into somewhere. "A-no, Do you need my help?" Sakuno asked.

"No, It's okay... Go upstairs and to your left, the last door is Ryoma's room. He's there." Rinko's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"But-" Sakuno haven't even finished her sentence when Rinko said, "It's okay, Just go".

Sakuno didn't know what to do. Would she just barge in his room without his consent? But her Mom said to go there... She was hesitant but she ascended the stairs one step after another.

She was now facing the door that is supposedly Ryoma-kun's room.

Sakuno's stomach was churning and her heart was pounding BIGTIME!

She knocked gently... _Knock... Knock... Knock..._

Ryoma was done taking a bath. He wrapped a towel on his lower waist and even without drying his hair he combed his fingers through it. Sending some droplets of water to his sleek body. As usual, he dresses himself in his room where his closet was. So he stepped out still in a towel.

That was when he heard a knock. He mentally shrugged and thought that maybe it was his baka Oyaji or his mother. Well, who else could it be. "Come in" he said as he disappeared for awhile to his bathroom.

Sakuno, On the other hand. Heard him say "Come in" so she uncertainly did. She slowly closed the door behind her and look around and saw no one.

"R-ryoma-kun?" She softly called.

That was when he came out in the bathroom and only clad in a towel... (**A/n:** Doesn't it sound familiar?).

She blushed a thousand shades of red when she saw him. She quickly covered her eyes and stammered. "I-I'm s-o-rry. Y-oo-uu-r Mm-om..." She continuously gabbled incoherently.

Ryoma here, felt a pang of pleasure knowing that the object of his affection was here, in the flesh. He never felt so happy to see her. He smirked handsomely as he walked towards her...

When he was face to face with her, he put his arms beside her delicate frame and trapped her in between. "Ryuzaki?" He called her with his throaty voice.

Sakuno suddenly had a hard time breathing and why is it hot? Well, she really won't last any longer if he keep this up. "Y-y-es-s?" She managed to brought of her.

"Don't cover your face. I can't see you" He nonchalantly commanded her.

"Demo-" She tried to protest when Ryoma held her hands to remove it himself...

He was now faced to face with a red Sakuno. He smirked at how adorable she was, "What are you doing here?" he asked, while adoring her facial features up-close.

She bit her lower lip innocently but for him it was utterly seductive as he can't take his eyes away from it. "A-no, I J-just w-ant t-to -thank y-ou f-or la-st nigh-t" She successfully said.

"Hn" he said as he grabbed one of her braids and played with it.

"R-ryoma-ku-n?" Sakuno suddenly called.

"Hn?" He looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Please p-ut you-r clothe-s o-n" She breathlessly said.

He smiled, "Why? I already saw you in this state, so it's okay for you to see me like this. Guess, it's tit for tat" he teased her further.

She blushed deeper, if it was possible. "M-ou!" She cutely pouted after remembering.

He just smirked at her cuteness...

"Ryo-ma-kun?" She eagerly called. When he glanced back at her she said, "I'm really thankful for what you did last night. I didn't know what would have happen to me if you didn't came" she took her chance to thank him.

"I won't just do it for anyone" he puzzled Sakuno with his answer.

"I know, that's why you're such a good friend" Sakuno densely said.

Ryoma's lips twitched upward. Really! This girl is the densest of the dense! Don't she get it? "Friend?"

She nodded, "Hn" she said.

"But I don't want to be your friend"

Sakuno was shuttled for a second. _He doesn't want to be friends? She thought they were quite closer to friends right now. Did he mean that he didn't want her to be his friend?_

She was close to tears and Ryoma noticed the redness in her eyes. _She didn't get it._ He used his thumb to wipe her first tears. "_Baka_" He chuckled. "I don't want be your friend cause I want to be more than friends. I like you" He simply announced.

Sakuno's big eyes widen at his confession.

Ryoma was amused just staring at her face. A while ago she was blushing and stuttering madly and then she's gonna cry, then her eyes would get so gooey big and she'll freeze. She seemed crazy but never the less this is the girl he likes and he finds all her reactions cute.

_Is this true?_ She wanted to slap herself to know if this was a dream or something. She was silent for a while and managed to choke out this words, "I-I Like y-ou too".

He smirked unable to hide his happiness, "Good, Took you so long" he whispered closely as he was decreasing their spaces until their noses were a centimeter apart, "And I wouldn't take no for an answer" he saw Sakuno blush deeper and simply kissed her fully. Forgetting the part that his only in a towel. Sakuno was startled at his actions but she never failed to gave in.

The next day, they were a couple. And all their senpai's came or barged at the Seishun gakuen and was more happy than ever to know that they finally got together.

End of story!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there, Another fic for all of you.. I know I had lots of fic that's unfinished. But I'm sorry cause I can't help but to upload this one. I just finished it a while ago. Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review.. 3**


End file.
